What Binds Us Together
by hello-pony-bear06
Summary: A story of how Alice and Jasper met, what brought them together, and what binds them still...How they reacted when turned, how they became who they are, and how they live with their family....Rated M for mature content and situations.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. They and their respective characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer and her creative mind.

I, however, am borrowing the characters and the events transpired to write this fictional tale.

**What Binds Us Together**

**Chapter 1**

Alice's Life, Although She Doesn't Know It, Told Through Her Eyes

We were a somewhat wealthy family. When the Depression hit, many people sought out daddy to help them. I loved my daddy very much. I loved mommy too, but I was daddy's special girl. He would buy me dresses and dolls, and let me sit on his knee by the fire while he smoked. I loved the smell of his pipe tobacco. He usually smoked peppermint or cherry flavored tobacco. It was such a comforting smell. Mother and he would go out often to see shows. While they were gone, I would sneak up to the attic with Katty, the cook's daughter, and we would play dress-up in old clothes. We too would pretend we were going to social parties and operas. It was a grand life.

I started having visions at the very young age of five. In the beginning, I had visions of trifle things, such as, _Mother will drop that potato she is skinning for dinner right...now_. And it would drop! At first, I marveled at these and thought I was wishing them to happen. I then realized that when I saw my grandmother die, I wasn't wishing for it to happen, I was seeing things _to happen_ no matter what; things that had not yet come to pass.

Although my vision has now widened and expanded so that the possibilities surrounding the probable become endless. You can go to work, but how you get there determines whether you arrive on time, late, absent, or pre-occupied by whatever you see along the way. Things change.

As a child, such things do not matter. I was playing in the front yard with my dog Maisey when I saw her get hit by a truck. I followed her out into the street, hoping to pick her up out of the way, when mother saw me. She promised to get me another dog, but that didn't ease my sorrow any less. I would exclaim to my family when someone was about to drop china or spill wine. When we had guests my parents had would try to silence me. One evening though, I said something very inappropriate.

"Momma, do you scream when daddy touches you like Mr. Solensworth?" My mother was perplexed and horrified when I asked her this. She inquired for me to explain further, after all, we were all alone in the kitchen. "Well, I saw Mr. Solensworth touching someone here." I pointed below my waist to my sex. She looked at me alarmed, and questioned me about whether or not someone had ever touched me there. I further told her no and she still sent me to bed without dessert.

A couple days later, my parents held a marvelous party at our home. My daddy had a friend who had just gotten back from the war and we were throwing him a homecoming on Christmas Eve. Many people were invited. I was gaily dressed in my beautiful new, frilly green party dress. I loved how it flared when I twirled around. I was quite the little hostess standing next to my mother and curtsying, making as much small talk as an 8 yr. old is capable of.

Lo and behold, Mr. Stolensworth came through our door with daddy's friend Jim Merchant who had just gotten back from war. They were business partners and vacationed together in the summer.

Mother had warned me not to say a word to him, lest my mouth run away with me as it should for a young child.

Jim Merchant came in over our threshold and behind him followed a voluptuously wonderful woman in a crimson dress that clung suggestively to her exquisite body. She had her blonde bob worn wavily tonight. Her bright red lipstick reminded me of someone...

"Mommy, that's the woman Mr. Stolensworth made scream!" I pulled at my mother's skirts insistently and pointed at the woman in red. The woman looked absolutely horrified at what I had said. She was flushed rather terribly and she sputtered, "W-what is this child is saying?!" Jim Merchant frowned at what I had said as my parents embarrassedly whisked me out of the room. All the while, I still asked, "Why did you scream?"

Mother grabbed me harshly and shook me, "Who told you these things?! Who?! The maids? Cook? Who, child, who?!" She slapped my face. It stung and I began to cry. My father pushed my mother aside, "Marie, that is no way to fix this." He knelt and pulled me onto his knee, "Allie?" I peeked from behind my hands, "Alice, who told you to say those things?" I sniffed at the snot running down my lip, "N-n-no one. I just s-saw it, d-daddy." He frowned, "Saw it where?" I nodded and bonked my fist to my head, "Here, daddy. I saw it in my head. Like a dream, only I wasn't asleep." He shook his head, "Alice, you can't have seen it in a dream if you weren't asleep. Has anything happened to you that you haven't told mommy or daddy? Anything happen that was bad?" I shook my head, "Daddy, I saw it here" -again I pointed to my head- "and they were naked."

Mother spoke up, "Enough. We will talk about this in the morning. Go to bed."

"Mommy, can't I eat first?"

"No."

"Marie-"

"No, Charles! She has just ruined our social standing! I don't care if it was true, you and Stolensworth were getting ready to close your contract and she ruined it!" Mother pointed at me, raising her voice at the end of her sentence. I shook and shivered, I was so scared.


	2. Author's Note 1

Author's Note: Okay, so here it is. My third story _What Binds Us Together_. (ALREADY?!) I got kind of addicted last night, and I couldn't get off my computer. I just kept typing, and typing, and typing…and here it is, the fruit of that labor. This is my Alice/ Jasper fiction. Enjoy **VERY MUCH**. I will try to keep up with this one and _Beginning of Eternity_ at the same time. If not, this one will take the back seat. I am also considering writing an Esme/Carlisle fiction: _A Second Love_. They need someone to describe their love and how deeply it runs. I found it very easy to write for Alice, seeing as how she reminds me of myself. Please enjoy and if you have any suggestions or questions, feel free to gab at me. Thank you for your support!

P.S. I am having a slight difficulty figuring out the plot for _Beginning of Eternity_. Any suggestions? I will give you **immense** credit for your ideas.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. They and their respective characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer and her creative mind.

I, however, am borrowing the characters and the events transpired to write this fictional tale.

What BInds Us Together

Chapter 2

Alice's POV continued, even though she doesn't know it

I woke the morning after the party, famished after my mother's punishment. From my bed, I saw mother and father in the hall, talking. I slid out of bed and sneaked up behind mother. I seized her around the legs, "I'm sorry for saying what I did, mommy!" She didn't smile or forgive me. She looked at me as though I were a roach. She wrestled her legs out of my reach and stalked off.

I did not understand what was going on.

"Let's go, Alice." I turned to daddy. He looked tired and worn-out. I looked at him questioningly, "Where are we going to, daddy?" He sighed, "We're going for a drive, Alice." Daddy rarely called me Alice. If he did, I was either in trouble or he was being very serious. I ran to my room to change into a casual dress and shoes. The maid came in with a suitcase while I was still changing.

"Clara, what do you need?" I asked her.

"I was told to help you pack your things, miss." She sat the suitcase down on my bed and began folding clothes into it. I was very confused. I ran down the stairs to my father and threw myself into his lap, "Daddy! Don't get rid of me, daddy! I'll be good! I won't tell you what I see anymore!" I was crying and screaming and begging. Daddy patted my head, "Allie? It'll be alright, Allie. Mommy just needs some time to not worry about you. She just needs a break. I'll take you to the place you are going to stay and I won't leave until you want me to." I wailed and wailed, "Daddy, I don't want to be anywhere without you!" I was beating my fists on his knees. Clara came back down with my suitcase and seized me from my father's knee. She grabbed my hand firmly and led me back upstairs, "Miss Alice, you need to finish packing." She kept me upstairs, promising me we were to finish packing for mommy's sake.

Daddy came up to get me when he was to take me away. He helped me into the car and set my bags into the back seat. I never road up front in the car before. I sat very still and very quietly, bad things were running through my head, very bad things. Bad images...I saw lightening in a room. It was striking a bed. I saw a man with fuzzy gray hair and big glasses. He wore a white coat and kept asking me what I saw.

I saw a boy or man, he had white-blonde hair and semi-sharp features. He was very handsome and sad. I took his hand and told him it was okay.

Daddy stopped the car and the vision came to a close. Daddy pulled me onto his lap, "Allie? Are you ready to be brave? You're going to have to be very brave." He kissed my head and patted my back. I was frozen. I began crying silently, "Will you come and see me?" He sighed, "Yes." He helped me out of the car and led me into the big, dark building.

As of this moment, I wished I had never had and would never have visions again.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. They and their respective characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer and her creative mind.

I, however, am borrowing the characters and the events transpired to write this fictional tale.

What BInds Us Together

Chapter 3

Alice's POV continued, even though she doesn't know it

The building wasn't as dark as it seemed, but it still scared me. Daddy took me inside and talked to the woman at the front desk. She got up quickly and walked off. I just stared around. There were people sitting in chairs around tables. They just sat. They were empty, usually I could feel people's spirits or souls, but these people were empty. There was a woman eating, but that's all she was, eating.

A man walked up with frizzy gray hair, he was the man from my vision. There was a man with kinda reddish hair behind him. He was tall and slender and very pale. He looked very tired because he had circles under his eyes. His eyes were scary, they were red too.

Daddy and the gray-haired man were talking, but the red-eyed man kept staring at me. I grabbed daddy's hand, "Daddy, I want to go home." I mumbled. He looked down on me, "Alice, this is your home now." I looked around. They were all wearing doctor's coats and had heart-watchers around their necks. Everyone else who looked normal, was in a chair with wheels. None of them looked like they were alive. They didn't talk, they just stared at nothing. Nurses came and went pushing them out and in to the room.

Someone screamed, a woman came rushing down the hall screaming, "It's coming! He will kill again! Tonight he strikes out on a new hunt!" Doctors conveyed on her. A nurse budged in to the circle they had created around the woman. The nurse had along syringe in her hand with some lear liquid in it. As soon as she put the needle into the woman's arm, the woman went still and quiet. Her eyes became like everyone else's in the room. She looked lifeless now.

Suddenly, a vision over-came me. I saw a man bending over a blonde woman. She was very pretty, and it looked like he was kissing her neck. I saw blood on the street where she laid, but did not see the man's face. The blonde woman reached out to me.

I shuddered as the vision ended. Daddy was kneeling beside me, holding my hand. He asked me what I saw this time. I looked up and saw the gray-haired man, I would not tell anyone what I saw. I shook my head and told daddy I wanted to go home. He would not let me.

"Daddy, don't leave me!" He smoothed my hair, "Alice, I have to. This is what mommy wants." Someone was pulling me away from daddy, so I tightened my hold around his neck and continued crying. My father released my hands around his neck and pushed me away from him. I began screaming and shouting horrible things at my father. I told him I wish I saw him and mommy die. I felt a slight pinch in my arm, every tought left my mind. I was blank. Empty, and I wouldn't remember it until several days later.

8 days later

I woke up in the same white gown they put me in every day. I went to my bathroom and did my business. I went back to my bed where they had laid another white gown. I was very angry and frustrated. They didn't let me have the suitcase I had brought with me. I had replaced all of the clothes in it with dolls and they thought there were still clothes in it. When I explained to them that I wanted the toys in the bag, they still ignored me. All day, I sat and did nothing. They slid food in a slot under my door. I wasn't allowed to see any other patients. I wasn't even allowed to see the doctor's. I didn't have any visions, sometimes a nurse would come to the door and open a window way at the top and ask me if I had seen anything in my head.

It was horrible for me to have nothing to do. It all changed one day though, when I had a vision.

Daddy was sitting in his study. He had a glass of brandy in one hand. His cigar was sitting in its special dish. He had a drawer open beside him and he was staring into it. I saw a hand-gun. N ext thing, I see him falling over. His brandy glass rolls to the floor. The gun is still in his hand, smoke pouring from the barrel.

When I come out of the vision I have tears running down my face. The nurse has been to see me. When I didn't respond she came inside with a couple other doctor's. The brought in a wheel chair and strapped me to it. I was still crying and struggling. I yelled that daddy was going to die, but no one listened.

They took me to a familiar room. Although I had never physically been in this room, it's familiarity was frightening. This was the lightening room from my vision.

They strapped me to the bed in the middle of the room. I was so scared. The red-eyed man appeared by my side and whispered soothingly. His voice was so relaxed and sweet. He said that I would be fine and nothing bad would happen. The lightening began and I was left all alone. The doctors, nurses, everyone left me. So did my memories and my mind.

After several, well they called it therapy, torture sessions my mind was very lost. I couldn't think straight. I didn't remember having to eat or go the bathroom. I never cleaned myself, I assumed someone else did. I was always left in a chair after torture, sometimes I wouldn't move for days. I would just sit. I held no fear. How could I when I didn't know what was happening.

I do not know how much time passed.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. They and their respective characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer and her creative mind.

I, however, am borrowing the characters and the events transpired to write this fictional tale.

What Binds Us Together

James's POV

It was such a waste for them to give her such strict shock treatments. She was only speaking her mind, I grin slyly. Tonight, it has to be tonight. I will be administering treatment, we will be all alone. No one will miss her. No one will remember her. After all, I've waited 8 years now.

They are so lucky she has never bled from the treatments. If she were to get a nosebleed while I was in the room, well...I might not have enough control. She is very beautiful for such a young girl. She has blue eyes, the color of ice, and raven hair. Porcelain skin withholds her life-water from my touch, but that would all change tonight.

Walking quietly down the hall I spot a tasty morsel. A young patient, male. He's probably 13; no one knows, no one cares. He has sandy blonde hair, but he's weak. They have been feeding him meals with such high doses of medication that we're surprised he's lasted this long. I gently beckon him to me, "Stefan..." he turns blankly. I kneel in front of him, "Why are you out of bed at this hour?" I pick up his wrist in front of my face and smell it. Blood smells different for each vampire and each human. His smells to me of spices and pine. A wonderful scent, pity no one but I will ever know. "Come. I'll take you back to bed." I lead him into my wing of the building. Not only do I administer certain treatments, but I am also the morgue director. I lead him away into death.

"Doctor James von Derhl. Needed in level 6." The intercom awakes me out of my bloodlust. I jot something into my notebook. "Name: Stefan. Flavor: spiced pine." I glance at his limp drained body. His blue lips beckon me to them, I lick the remianing blood off his cheek, "Cause of death: vampyre..." I get some sort of joy from coming up with causes of death. It gives me a thrill. I quickly stuff his body into a bag, I will come back and think of a more reasonable cause of death than this. But now, I must be off. I didn't want to keep little Alice waiting. I had fed because of what I wanted to do to her. We must not keep our host waiting.

Alice was sitting in her room, all alone as always. I turned to the nurse at the door, "Leave us." The brilliantly red-haired nurse smiled coyly and strutted back down the hall from where she came. She turned and blew me a kiss. I shook my head at Victoria, my mate. She was a witchy little thing, always helping me with my meals and other things. I closed the door to Alice's room.

"Hello, Alice. How are you today?" I smiled encouragingly. The girl had grown and entered womanhood without even knowing it.

She was not much taller at 4' 8". Her chest had swelled to reveal small, plump breasts (her gown barely hid them). Her hips expanded lightly to give her a curvy, but not overly womanous shape. Her face had become beautiful, but empty as always. What a waste. I reached out a hand and stroked her cheek. I had specifically asked that Victoria not administer Alice her medicine's today. I wanted her somewhat cognoisant of what I was doing to her. She turned to me blankly, her beautiful eyes reminding me of what I was going to do. I turned her around and untied her yellowed dressing gown. The gown slithered to the floor and she was revealed to me. I led her back to her bed and laid her naked on top of the covers. She would never know what happened. I licked her, tasted her skin. I wanted an appetizer before the main course. She shivered, from the cold I'm sure. I knelt on the bed next to her. She wasn't worth me raping. That would only cause more mess. I held her lips in mine and nipped them. Not enough to pierce her skin, just enough to redden them. She was like stone, unmoving. I touched her and felt her flesh, she was warm and so flavorful, every part of her. I was laying on her lathing my tongue over her chest. Her flesh rippling and her breasts tightening.

Maybe it was a sick thing to do, to treat her so before I killed her. It worked me up, it aroused me. It awakened me not in the way you humans would think of it, but it sensually awakened my drive, my bloodlust. Blood is to vampires, as sex is to human men. It feels sexual to us and turns us on. And I was getting aroused sexually too, but not enough to do anything to or with her. Humans revolted me that way. Just another meal. She began to squrim against me, making it more difficult to control myself in this way. She had no idea what was happening, but she was enjoying it. I nipped her breast, blood began beading into the small holes and oozing out. I restrainedly lapped it up.

I couldn't hold back anymore!

Clang...a not-so distant metallic echo rang down the hall, a male nurse was making rounds to check on patients. When he entered this room, even if she was in her bathroom, he would wait until he was sure she was here. There was only one thing to do.

The door to the room opened with a creak and a clang. He approached the bed I was hiding behind. When he saw her naked, his eyes became lustful. I saw a bulge tighten in his pants. I would have to have him as well.

He was stonding over her next to the bed. He stroked her face, his breathing heavy. She was awake and blindly staring at him. He put one leg on the bed and leaned over her. I would wait until he was fully preoccupied. I cleared my thoughts and began projecting images into his mind, images of lust. He nestled on top of her. He kissed her and began grinding against her. She just stared. I projected more and more images to him and stood from my hiding spot. I saw her face flinch slightly; I could not let him ruin my meal.

I made a throaty noise, "A-hem." I cleared my throat. The male nurse froze, completely startled. He turned and saw me, "D-doctor. What...oh my...I'm so s-sorry..." I grinned at him encouragingly. I slithered to the bed, "I understand, how could you ignore one so beautiful? She is so elegant and pure. Totally innocent...it would be very difficult to walk into this room and not notice her." I stroked her hair softly, "But...I'm afraid this is a situation I cannot ignore." I looked as sternly as possible, I was enjoying this so it was difficult not to smile. He stood with his back to me, and stiffly answered, "I am sorry, sir." I crept up and whispered in his ear, "That's not enough." I sunk my teeth into his neck and with a flick of my wrist I broke his neck. I drained him very quickly. It was not something I enjoyed, he tasted so vulgar. Of testoterone and male scent. But my mother had taught me never to waste. I turned back to my main course.

She was still lovely. I kissed her pulse-point on her neck. I nipped at her breasts again and again. There was blood spreading across her chest and abdomen. I began licking, never sucking, only licking what she offered. I held her wrist and sunk my teeth deeply. She writhed, so I began to touch her. She still squirmed, but the way I touched her was making her writhe in a different way. She was relaxed on the bed. I sucked and sucked at her wrist.

Noise. There was noise at the door. I couldn't let go of her. She tasted as good as I thought she would. Of wild honey and fruit, this was what she tasted of.

I was knocked from her wrist.

She was squriming slightly and whimpering, but she didn't scream. She now cradled her wrist and rocked back and forth. A doctor came forth and began bandaging her. Two others grabbed my arms and restrained me, or thought they did.

I flung my arms fron them and their bones snapped in several places. They crumble to the floor cradling their own shoulders, wrists, and elbows. The security guard burst in and shot at me. I heard the alarms go off. Another shot and the bastard got my chest with his bullet. It didn't harm me though. I screamed for dramatic effect, he dropped his weapon and I grabbed it. I shot him, "How does it feel?" His knees were bleeding through. I shot a few more rounds, his hands had holes. A few more, there were holes every where. He would die, but not so soon. I escaped the room and barely whispered for Victoria. She came to me at once and we ran.

We fled the asylum that had been our home for so long a time. I did not know what would happen to Alice.


End file.
